Concrete Angel
by xXkurtxblaineXx
Summary: Selene has had a hard life. From her mom dieing when she was 8 to her father abusing her. But someone turns her life around. A The Glee Project story. better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want you to leave!" My best friend, McKynleigh, said as she hugged me good-bye. I was moving with my father to a little town called Lima, Ohio.

"I don't want to leave either Miki." I sighed, pulling back from her bone crushing hug.

"Come on Selene,we have to get going." My dad, who I honestly am dead afraid of, said. I climbed into the front seat of the car and watched as the town that I had been born and raised in flew by for the last time in my sad life. -

We got to Lima a few days later and I looked out the window at the almost nonexistent town. On one of the sidewalks I spotted some cheerleaders and their coach, who was riding on a motorized scooter, yelling at them through a megaphone. "Faster ladies! I don't care if you're dehydrated, we are going to do this until _I_ think you deserve a break!" The first thing that came to mind after she said that was, _'Wow she's harsh.'. _We continued to drive until we pulled into our new driveway. Sighing, I walked upstairs to my room.

Later that night my father, who was drunk, burst into my room and started to yell and hit me. "You little bitch! You should have died instead of her! You were a mistake anyway!" The tears streamed down my face and he hit me, harder than before. After about half an hour he stopped and left my room, his rage disappearing. Downstairs I heard the fridge open and the clanking of glass as my father grabbed a beer. Whimpering quietly I stood up and climbed into bed, hoping tomorrow would bring me happiness.

My alarm blaring my favorite line from "Good Morning Baltimore" is what woke me up the next morning. After showering and getting dressed in a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and some tan high heeled boots,I went downstairs. Grabbing my backpack I left for the school.

Hitting pause on my iPod touch, I walked into the office. "Hello, I'm Selene Antebellum."

The receptionist looked up from her computer and said, "Oh, yes. You're the transfer student from Western Kentucky." I nodded then she handed me my schedule and directions to my homeroom.

"Thank you for your help." I said,walking out of the office and to my homeroom.

Running to my locker I tripped on my own feet and fell. "Are you okay?" A boy with an accent asked, reaching down to help me up. I took his hand hesitantly. "I'm Damian, the Irish exchange student."

Shaking his hand I said, "I'm Selene Antebellum, the transfer student from Kentucky." My accent, which was usually hidden, made itself known. I released his hand and walked the rest of the way to my locker.

I paused at the choir room door and listened.

A tall nerdy boy, who reminded me of Edward Cullen from _Twilight_, was doing the intro to the song,

"_Brothers and sisters  
>We are here for one reason<br>And one reason alone  
>To share our love of music<br>I present to you  
>Country music without prejudice, hey!"<br>_

Then a short girl, who looked like she was ten, took over,

"_Country boys don't rock and roll  
>Yeah the record man told me so<br>Yeah you'll never get it on the radio  
>Why they trying to complicate<br>The simple music that we make  
>Oh cause if it moves my soul<br>I'm gonna keep on rollin', rollin'."  
><em>

Then the entire room joined in,

"_Hey, just wanna hear everybody sing (rollin', rollin')  
>At the top of your lungs till the windows break (rollin', rollin')<br>Say hey, hey, hey"_

A man than I was sure was the director applauded and said, "Good guys, it's a 9. But we need a 10. There's something missing but I can't figure out what."

I snorted and said, making my accent prominent, "What y'all need is someone who actually can sing country music."

A girl with black hair and blue eyes spoke up and said "Mr. Schuester. if I may,we can't preform this song-"

I cut her off and said, "Why can't you? I mean all you guys are missing is a little more country to your group."

She glared at me and said, "This is a glee club not a hillbilly jamboree!" I gave her a glare before turning around and leaving the choir room, preparing myself for the abuse that was going to come if I didn't get dinner made before six.

"Where's my food you bitch?" I tensed up as my father came into the kitchen, where I was making dinner, and grabbed my arm.

"It's cooking, I'm sorry it's not ready yet." The fear in my voice was eminent.

My father threw me against the wall and said, "Get it done withing the next five minutes if you know what's good for you." He grabbed a beer from the fridge and left the room.

A few hours later I sat in my room, examining my arm where bruises were beginning to form, when my phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"_Selene, it's me."_

"Hey Miki. What's up?"

"_Nothing much. How's life in Lima?" _I looked at my door as I heard my father walking around_"Selene? Are you there?"_

"What? Oh yeah. Life's okay, I guess. Hey Miki, can I call you tomorrow? I have to finish some homework."

"_Sure. Talk to ya tomorrow." _Sighing I hung up my phone and changed for bed. Shutting off the light I began to think about a life where I didn't get hurt.

* * *

><p><span>Songs in this chapter: <span>

Rollin' by Big and Rich

A.N:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out soon. Review and tell me anything i can change for later chapters


	2. Chapter 2

~Damian's p.o.v~

Walking into my house,which at the moment was empty, I began thinking about the transfer student from Kentucky, Selene. She made me think about _her_.

_Damian,get yourself together. You left her in Ireland and you're never,ever,going back so get over her._ I sighed and opened my school bag, pulling out my homework to start it.

~Selene's p.o.v~

Waking up in the middle of the night is never fun, especially when the reason you wake up is your father yelling slurs at you while pulling your hair. "You sleep too loudly! Shut up if you know what's good for you." He then released my hair and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The morning flew by and I found myself at lunch, laughing and talking with Damian. "Can we sit here?" I looked up to see the Edward kid and the short girl standing next to the table, both of them holding the trays from the cafeteria.

"Sure, I guess. I'm Selene by the way." My accent was making itself known.

"Aren't you the girl that was bitching at Lindsay yesterday?" I smiled and nodded "That was cool. I'm Cameron and this is Ellis." the Edward kid said.

On my way back to my seat, after throwing away my garbage, a football player 'tripped' and dumped his food on me. "What the fuck?" I asked, my anger escalating.

"That's what you get loser!" Balling my hands into fists I went back to my seat.

"Are you okay Selene?" Damian asked while I unbuttoned my cardigan and sighed.

"I'm fine Damian. Except for the fact that I have to walk around with spaghetti and other food on my shirt."

"Do you want my sweatshirt?"

I smiled a little bit, "Sure, thanks Damo."

"Where'd you come up with that name?"

Smiling I thought back to my childhood friend, "I had a friend named Damian back home and I called him Damo." Nodding, Damian handed me his sweatshirt. "Once again, thanks." And with that I went to class.

I walked into the choir room later that day with a smile on my face and my audition song playing through my head. "What are you doing here? You don't actually think you can get into the club, do you?"

I shrugged at Lindsay and said "I'm just here to try out. Whether I get in is up to Mr. Schuester." Smirking I went and stood by the piano, waiting for Mr. Schue to show up.

"Selene are you joining the club?" I turned to come face-to -chest with Cameron

"Yes Cameron, I am. Well, I'm trying out at least."

"The audition is just to hear how you sound, so your technically already part of the club." I smiled and Cameron went to take his seat.

"All right guys, we have two people auditioning today. Selene Antebellum and Damian McGinty" My eyes popped out of my head in shock when Damo followed Mr. Schue into the choir room.

"Damo, you sing?" I asked him quietly while Mr. Schue led everyone to the auditorium.

"Yeah, I do. Why else would I audition for glee club?" I smiled and went to say something but was interrupted by Mr. Schue.

"Which one of you would like to go first."

Taking a deep breath I raised my hand, "I'll go first." I stepped up to the microphone, receiving a thumbs up from both Cameron and Damian, then said, "Hi, I'm Selene Antebellum and I'm going to be singing Red Neck Woman by Gretchen Wilson." The music began and I felt myself turn into the country girl.

_Well I ain't never been the barbie doll type_

_No I can't swig that sweet champagne,_

_I'd rather drink beer all night_

_In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a_

_4 wheel drive tailgate_

_I've got posters on my wall of Skynard,_

_Kid and Strait_

_Some people look down on me but I don't_

_give a rip_

_I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard_

_with a baby on my hip_

_Cause I'm a redneck woman_

_And I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just a product of my raisin'_

_And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country_

_Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice_

_Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal*Mart shelf half price_

_And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV_

_No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me_

_You might think I'm trashy, A little too hard core_

_But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door_

_Hey I'm redneck woman_

_And I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just a product of my raisin'_

_And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_

_Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_I'm redneck woman_

_And I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just a product of my raisin'_

_And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_

_Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_I Said Hell Yeah_

I smiled as everyone stood up,applauding. Well almost everyone,Lindsay stayed in her seat and looked angrily at me when Mr. Schue said, "Welcome to glee club." I happily walked off the stage, giving Damian a hug as he walked up there.

"I'm Damian McGinty and I will be singing Buachaill ón Éirne."

Mr. Schue looked confused, "I've never heard of that."

"It's an-"

"It's an Irish song." I interrupted

"Yes, it is. I'm going to sing now." Damian gave me a look before starting the song.

_Buachaill ón Éirne mé is bhréagfainn féin cailín deas óg._

_Ní iarrfainn bó spré léi, tá mé féin saibhir go leor_

_Is liom Corcaigh dá mhéid é, dhá thaobh an ghleanna, is Tír Eoghain,_

_Is mura n-athra' mé béasaí, is mé an t-oidhre ar chontae Mhuigheo._

_Buachailleacht bó, mo leo, nár chleacht mise riamh_

_ach ag imirt is ag ól le hógmhná deasa fá shliabh._

_Má chaill mé mo stór ní móide gur chaill mé mo chiall_

_Is ní mó liom do phóg ná an bhróg atá ar caitheamh le bliain._

_Rachaidh mé amárach a dhéanamh leanna fán choill,_

_gan coite gan bád gan gráinín brach' ar bith liom,_

_ach duilliúir na gcraobh mar éide leaba os mo cheann_

_is óró, a sheacht m'anam déag thú, is tú ag féachaint orm anall._

Everyone applauded as Damo walked off stage. "Selene, how did you know that that song is an Irish folk song?"

I smiled and said, "I have my ways." before turning and leaving the auditorium.

"Where the fuck have you been you bitch?" My father slurred at me as I came through the door.

Cursing silently I said quietly, "I had to go to the store." I was moving backwards as I said it.

"Well then, did you have the decency to pick up more beer?" I quickly shook my head. "Well, go out and get me some more bitch. And when you get back you better get my dinner made."

I let out a breath before saying, "Make your own dinner. And get your own beer"

"What did you say to me?" My father grabbed my arm and I closed my eyes in pain.

"I said make your own damn food and get your own damn beer."

"You little bitch, how dare you tell me what to do?" My father yelled, throwing me against the wall. I quickly reacted and ran for the door. "Oh no you don't." My father grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me to the floor.

"Please sir. Please stop. You never would have treated Jessie this way." I immediately regretted bringing up my twin sister.

"You're not her. You were never supposed to exist!" He yelled and began kicking me.

About an hour later I found myself in my room, sitting against the door. "I need to get out of here." I said to myself. Standing up off my floor I packed a backpack full of clothes, money, and cover-up and grabbed my school bag. Climbing down the tree by my window I recognized the car in the driveway of my neighbor's house. It was Damian's car. And who should be laying on the front yard gazing at the stars but Damian? "Damo?" I asked, as if I hadn't noticed him until this moment.

He sat up "Selene? What are you doing here?" He asked as I walked over.

"I live next door."

"Really?" Nodding I sat next to him. "What's with the overnight bag?" I looked up at the sky and didn't answer. "What's that?" He asked, his hand reaching up to touch a bruise on my cheek.

I spoke up "It's nothing. I should go." Running across the lawn I climbed up the tree and into my room.

* * *

><p><span>Songs used in this chapter:<span>

Red Neck Woman by Gretchen Wilson

Buachaill ón Éirne

A.N:

Next chapter coming soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Damian's p.o.v~

I watched Selene climb a tree into what I assumed was here room. "Damn she's got a nice ass." I mumbled to myself.

"Damian, come inside before you get sick."

"Coming mom!" I was getting up off the ground when I heard it. I couldn't be sure but it sounded like a cry of pain. Shrugging it off I walked inside.

Looking out the window of my bedroom I saw something that was odd. Selene was in a struggle of some sort. I opened my window, wondering if I would hear anything, seeing as her window was open.

"Why did you kill her, you mother fuckin' bitch?" I heard skin hit skin as her father slapped her.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" I looked through her window and saw the tears flowing down her face while she pushed him away from her. I knew I had to help but I didn't know how.

"You should have been the one to die, not her! Not my Jessie!" Her father yelled while throwing her to the ground. I turned and ran downstairs, out the door, and into her house.

~Selene's p.o.v~

I curled into a ball as my father kicked me. "I'm going to do to you what you did to Jessie." Whimpering in fear I slid backwards on the floor, towards the door. Suddenly I heard the front door slam open. While my father was distracted I stood and ran out the door and straight into Damian.

"Damian?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"Where do you think your going bitch?" My father stumbled down the stairs and grabbed my shirt and pulled. My hand was yanked out of Damian's as I screamed.

"Selene!" Damian turned and reached for me.

"Don't even think about it boy!" I felt something cold, metallic, at my throat. A knife. Everything happened so fast after that. Me elbowing my dad and Damian dragging me out of the house. My breathing was ragged and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Damo, stop." He looked at me as I leaned over and vomited. Damian came over and held back my hair.

"Damian,what are you..." I heard a female speak. "who's this?"

"Christina, not now. Help me get her inside." I closed my eyes as two sets of arms grabbed and helped me inside.

I awoke a few hours later with my head pounding. "What the hell happened?" I asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"Your father abused you and I helped you escape."

I jumped and turned my head. "Damo? What are you doing here?"

He smiled and said, "Well, this is my room so I think I have the right to be here."

Confused I looked around the room. There was soccer stuff everywhere. Posters lined the walls and trophies on shelves. "You really like soccer, don't you Damo?"

He smiled and started to speak but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Hang on." Pulling out his phone he left the room.

~Damian's p.o.v~

Closing the door to my room I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Damian? It's Lily. How are you?"

"Lily? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it is me. I miss you"

"I miss you too Lily, more than you know."

"Damo?" I turned and saw Selene standing in the doorway of my room.

"Hang on,Selene." Selene turned and hent back into my room.

"Damian, do you have someone over."

"I do, actually."

"Oh, okay." She sounded upset. "I have one question."

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything."

"Is it a girl? And if it is, is there anything between you guys?"

I sighed and said, "It is a girl, her name is Selene, but there's nothing between us. She's just a friend. Actually I think you guys would get along grandly"

"Okay, I better go, love you. Night Damian."

"I love you Lily, night." Hanging up my phone I went in my room to find my window open and Selene gone. "Shit." was the last word out of my mouth before I ran out of the house.

~Selene's p.o.v~

"C'mon, pick up the fucking phone."

"Hi! You've reached Rachel Berry. I'm not available right now so please leave a message."

"Rachel,it's Selene. When you get this message call back. Bye." I sighed, hanging up my phone, and continued to walk down my cousin's street. Suddenly my phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Selene. What do you want?"

"I need to stay with you and your dads for a few days."

"No way are you staying with us. You might infect the house with country music."

"Rachel, please." I asked desperately, "I don't have anywhere to go."

"What do you mean? You have a whole bunch of friends that you could stay with."

"Not in Lima and besides even if I did-"

"Selene!" I jumped and turned around.

"Damian? How did you find me?"

He smiled and said, "Well I began looking all over Lima so I knew I would find you eventually."

I hit my forehead and sighed. "Well, I'm going to stay with my cousin and her dads so you can go home now." I heard Rachel's protest over the phone.

"It appears that your cousin doesn't want you to stay with her."

"It's fine damo. I can find somewhere else to stay. Besides you seem like you have some things you need to do." And with that I began to walk away again.

An hour later, I finally arrived at Rachel's house. "Why how unexpected. Selene what are you doing here?"

Smiling I said, "Hi Uncle Leon. I wanted to know if I could stay here for a few days." He smiled and gestured inside. "Thanks so much!" I hugged him before walking into the living room.

"Rachel! Come see your cousin!"

~Rachel's p.o.v~

Finn and I were in my room, making out, when my dad called me down to see my cousin. I sighed in disgust. "What is it Rachel?"

"My hillbilly of a cousin is here."

I leaned in to kiss Finn again when my dad yelled, "Rachel, hurry up."

Sighing, I yelled back, "I'll be down in a minute Dad!" Finn stood up off my bed and helped me up.

"Mind if I meet your cousin Rachel?"

"If you want to." Smiling I took his hand.

~Selene's p.o.v~

Looking around the living room I saw pictures of Rachel and her dads. A tear fell down my face and I wiped it away as Rachel walked into the living room. "What are you doing here, hillbilly?"

I took a deep breath, as to not let on that I had been crying or that I was angry, and said, "Well, my dad had to go out of town so he told me to stay here."

"You were always a bad liar and I know your secret."

I swallowed and said, "What secret?" Before Rachel could answer Rachel's other dad, who's name I always forgot, walked into the room with a tray of cheese and crackers. "Oh, thank you." I smiled and began snacking.

I lay in the guest bedroom bed when it happened. The scream from Rachel and the smell of smoke as someone, or something, lit the house on fire. "Everyone get out!" One of Rachel's dad's yelled. Racing to my door I grabbed the door knob, immediately pulling my hand away. My door was too hot to open and the room didn't have a window. Covering my mouth, I began to cough. _Gotta get outta here._ I thought to myself as I coughed some more. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate. Knowing that I wouldn't make it out of the house alive I began thinking about Damian. My world went dark soon after.

~ Hiram's p.o.v~

"Is everyone out?" I asked, looking around at my family.

"Yes, everyone is out." Was Rachel's response but Leon coughed out a single name.

"Selene." At first I was confused until I remembered that Selene had been staying the night. My eyes went wide as I turned to run back inside but was stopped by a fire-fighter "I'm sorry sir you can't go in there, the building may collapse at any minute."

"But my niece is in there!" I coughed out.

"We'll try and get her out. To find her faster could you tell us her name."

I nodded and said, "Her name is Selene."

The fire fighter turned and ran back inside the blazing house. I fell to the ground, tears falling from my eyes. Leon hugged me and spoke soothing words to me.

~Damian's p.o.v~

I sighed as I hung up my phone. Selene wasn't answering and I was beginning to get worried. Turning the corner I heard someone say Selene's name. I ran over to the group of people on the sidewalk, across the street from a building that was on fire and said, "You know Selene?"

The girl of the group sighed and said, "Yes we do know her. Sadly she's my cousin."

"Where is she?" Selene's cousin simply pointed at the blaze across the street. I ran across the street and into the house. "Selene!" I coughed and ran upstairs. "Selene!" Breaking open a door I saw her on the floor, her clothes and hair were singed and her face had soot on it. "Selene!" I ran over to her and picked up her limp body. I felt myself beginning to have an asthma attack but I was determined to get Selene out of the house. I ran down the stairs and out the door. As my foot made it out the house fell in a blazing heap. I fell to the ground, finally passing out because of my asthma attack.

~Selene's p.o.v,the next morning in the hospital~

The smell of medicine hit my nose and made memories come flying back.

_Paramedics rushed through the double doors that kept me and my father from my mom and twin sister. I was eight and this was the first time I had been in a hospital. "Daddy, when can we see mommy and Jessie?" _

"_Soon sweetie, soon." I held my injured arm closer to me as I looked at the door. My eyes slid closed as sleep took me. A few hours later I awoke to hear someone talking to my dad. _

"_I'm very sorry to say this Mr. Antebellum but you wife and daughter didn't make it." _

_My eyes shot open as I said, well, yelled, "Mommy and Jessie can't be gone!" Tears poured down my face and my father began comforting me._

I felt the hot moisture of tears on my cheeks as I sat up in the hospital bed. "You shouldn't be sitting up just yet."

I jumped and turned my head, "Damian?" My voice was raspy, probably from hyperventilating and smoke inhalation, and my throat felt raw.

"How are you feeling?"

I cleared my throat, wincing at the pain, and said, "Besides my throat being raw? I'm good."

I smiled and he brushed my hair out of my face while saying, "I almost thought you weren't going to make it." He looked down and I saw a tear run down his face.

"Damo, it's okay. I'm okay." I reached out and put my hand on his cheek in a comforting gesture. When he looked up I smiled, took my hand off his cheek and said "So when do I get out of this joint?" He shrugged. I yawned and felt my eyes begin to close.

"Go on back to sleep Selene." Getting comfortable I let my eyes close and I slipped into a dream.

~Damian's p.o.v~

I kissed Selene's forehead before leaving to call Cameron,who wanted me to update him on Selene. "Hey Damian, how's Selene?"

"She's okay. Actually she just went back to sleep."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he asked, "Did you tell her?"

"No. I wanted to but-"

"But nothing Damian. You need to tell her how you feel."

"But Cameron..." I paused "What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't think I can handle having my heart broken anymore."

"Just take the chance Damian. Oh, I gotta go. I'm going to Macy's house to help her with her theater project." Macy was Cameron's best friend from Carmel so he didn't see her very often.

"Okay. Bye Cameron." Sighing, I hung up my phone. "What am I going to do?" I then began to think about how to tell Selene.

~Selene's p.o.v, midnight~

_It was 6:00 a.m.,the morning of my tenth birthday. I lay in bed, my mind beginning to wake up, when I felt something brush against my leg. Tensing up, I opened my eyes. "Relax,I'm just trying to have a little bit of fun." _

_I whimpered as I felt my dad pushing up my nightgown. "Stop, please." He took one of my virtually non-existent boobs and began pinching the nipple. "Daddy, stop." I pleaded as he licked a finger on his free hand and prodded at my opening. Tears ran down my face as he pushed his finger in all the way. "Stop, please st-" He cut me off by kissing me. I could taste alcohol on his lips. I coughed as he began kissing down my body. Whimpering, I wriggled around as he reached my vagina with his mouth. I screamed, out of pain, as he inserted his tongue into me._

Shooting up awake I panted and felt the beads of sweat drying on my goose bump-filled skin. "You okay?" I felt a hand touch my arm and I shied away from the physical contact. "Selene, it's all right, it's just me." Finally my mind realized I was awake and,very slowly, allowed me to look at the person to the right of my hospital bed.

"I'm fine Cameron, you just surprised me."

"You sure?" I bit my lip, not sure if I wanted to tell him, and nodded. "Selene, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where did you get all those scars and bruises?"

I bit my lip harder before answering,"You can ask anything but that."

"Please Selene? I won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry rtCameron, I can't." Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of telling someone about what my father had done to me.

"Selene, don't cry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I felt his thin arms pull me into a hug.

"Thanks Cameron-" I yawned, "for not making me tell you."

He smiled and said, "No problem. Now get some sleep. Damian's taking you to his house tomorrow." I smiled and felt my eyes close.

* * *

><p><span>A.N:<span>

So what did you think of this chapter? next one coming asap :)


	4. Chapter 4

After a few weeks of rest I went back to school. "Freedom!" Damian laughed "what? No offense Damo but your house is boring after the first week." He just laughed again. "It's just weird to see you excited about going to school." "Shut up" I wiggled around in my seat, wanting to see everyone again.

Climbing out of Damian's car I was bombarded with hugs and gifts from Ellis and Cameron. "Thanks guys but you didn't have to. I mean after all I wasn't hurt too badly." They looked at each-other before giving me an evil grin and pulling slushies out from behind their backs. "Guys, what are you doing?" I began backing up, only to end up running into Damian (who grabbed my arms), "say Cameron, Don't you think Selene deserves one more gift?" "Yeah, she does" and with that they flung the ice cold slushies at me. Spitting it out of my mouth I coughed "ok, you guys got me. Good job. Now how about a hug?" they both gulped before turning and running off. "Damian, since your still here…" I grabbed some slushie off my chest and flung it at him. I hit him right between the eyes. After that I ran away laughing, my backpack dragging on the ground.

I panted as I ran into the bathroom. Football players were after me for 1. Being in glee club, 2. Getting to miss school, and 3. Just for being me. "Selene? I didn't know you got back today." Resident ex-Goth and fellow glee club member, Tina, said as she fixed her make up in the mirror. "Technically I wasn't supposed to be back until next week but my doctor said that as long as I kept up with my burn cream and my other medicine I could come back today." "Well, Welcome back. I gotta get to class so I'll see you in glee club." I smiled and nodded "I need to go too. See ya." And with that I ran off to Spanish.

"Selene! Welcome back," I smiled "It's good to be back." "Are you going to be in glee club?" "You know it," the bell rang then and I took my seat.

I had just opened my locker when I felt the cold sensation on my back. Gripping the door I turned around to find Bryce Johnson laughing with a group that consisted of football players and cheerios. I felt a slight burning pain were my back had been burned as I walked away.

Instead of going to glee club like I planned I went into the bathroom and removed my shirt. Turning so I could see my back in the mirror I gasped. The burns were inflamed from the slushie. I didn't understand why but I could feel the burning in my back increasing. Pulling my shirt back on, I ran out of the bathroom.

I ran into Damian's house yelling "Make it stop, Make it stop," Seeing as the burning had increased to painful measures. "Selene, calm down and tell me what hurts." I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face, and clenched my teeth. "Mommy, what's the matter with Selene?" Damian's four year old little sister, Charlotte, asked. "I don't know baby, why don't you go play with your toys." I heard Charlotte walk back into the living room. "My back, it feels like its burning!" Mrs. McGinty came over to me and pulled up the back of my shirt. "Oh my. Selene, let's go get this checked out." I tried to stand up but passed out from the pain.

~Damian's p.o.v~

I held Selene's hand and whispered to her. "How many times are you going to end up in the hospital this month Selene?" she stirred "Selene? How you feeling?" she smiled slightly "Like someone set my back on fire." "Well that would be your burns reacting to the chemicals in the ice drink that got thrown on you." She looked confused. "But wait, my friends slushied me this morning and I was fine. Why didn't that affect me?" "The worst burns were on your back. So that would be why." Selene nodded then said "All right, Can I go now? Not to be rude but I've spent enough time in the hospital." The doctor laughed and said "Yes, you can go."

On the drive back to the house Selene was quiet. "What's wrong, Selene?" She didn't answer. I didn't ask her again, figuring she was off in her own world. The way the sun hit her hair revealed the natural red streaks. _Tell her now, Damian. Your all alone and she has never looked better. _I swallowed "Selene, since we're a lone I have something to tell you." She faced me and I continued. "Selene, I like you. I have liked you since we first met. Will you go out with me?" She looked surprised. "Can you say something? Anything?"

~Selene's p.o.v~

"Can you say something? Anything?" Damian asked me. I was speechless, I mean I knew I had feelings for Damian but could I tell him that? I thought for a bit then said "I like you too Damian. But after what I've been through with my father I'm not looking for a relationship. I hope you understand." He nodded but I could tell he was upset. "I understand Selene. Just forget I said anything." "Damian-""Selene, please just do this for me" The rest of the car ride was silent.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Mrs. McGinty asked when I walked into the house. "The burns on my back reacted to the chemicals in the slushie. That's what caused the burning pain." "Selene, are you ok?" Charlotte asked, jumping into my arms. "I'm fine Charlotte. Why don't we go play with your toys?""Ok. Let's have a tea party." She dragged me upstairs and to her playroom.

Later that night I snuck out of Damian's house and went for a walk. "Why do I have to be such an idiot?" I sighed and continued to walk. Soon I came to a small park. "This is a cute place." I walked over to the swing set and sat down. "What am I going to do?" I mumbled to myself. I suddenly whipped my head to the side, having thought I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. "Who's there?" My voice trembled as I backed away from the swing set, having stood when I heard the rustling. "I'm disappointed that you don't recognize your own father. I screamed and he hit me. My vision was blurred as I ran toward what I hoped was Damian's house. I was in luck as I spotted the familiar car. "Oh no you don't. Your boyfriend can't save you now bitch." I ran faster when I heard how close my dad was to me. "HELP!" I yelled. No response from the house. "**HELP!**" I yelled again, louder this time. I spotted

Damian's light turning on before I blacked out.

~History class, the next day."

"All right class, we're going to be doing group projects. All you useless Negros in one group and-"She was cut off by the door opening. A girl with long curly, dark brown hair and medium skin walked in carrying a little boy who looked similar to her. "Is this Ms. Lewis' history class?" "YES! Can't you read you worthless, piece of shit?" I was glad the boy in her arms was asleep. "Take your seat" She went to the fist open seat she saw "Not there. You sit with the rest of the Negros." The girl looked the teacher square in the eye and said the words I have always wanted to say. "You know segregation is illegal.  
>Everyone has equal rights." "Maybe outside this classroom but here you sit with the rest of them colored people. After all you aren't meant to be in a classroom. You're meant to be plowing our fields and harvesting our crops." The girl looked mad but took a seat next to me. "Hi I'm Selene." I held out my hand to her. "I'm Ashley." She indicated with her head to the boy in her arms "And this is Nicholas" I nodded. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the Negro, we are going to be doing group project. Negros have five minutes to do the assignment and the rest of you have until Friday. The projects are skits written around a part of history. Now get to work." I smiled at the rest of the kids in the colored section. Everyone had been waiting for this project. We even had the actresses set up. "All right so we are going to do the 'Why we bother' skit?" everyone except Ashley nodded. "What's the 'why we bother skit'?" I then explained it to her. When the five minutes were up we were in costume and ready to go. I was Rosa, because apparently I was the only country girl in this class. "We bother so we can be <em>equal<em>…" I emphasized the word "… to everybody else." I looked around at my fellow classmates then at Ms. Lewis and continued with my lines "I was raised to believe that if I put my mind to it, I could do whatever I want in this world. That nobody's better than me. No man, woman, Black or white, no one. A person can take everything from you, even your life, but they can't take your dignity, can't nobody take that from you except you." We finished the skit and bowed. "You failed! All you Negros failed." I clenched my teeth so I didn't attack her. "You'll get used to her verbal abuse. Trust me" was what I told Ashley before going to my locker.

~Glee Club~

When Mr. Schue walked into the choir room that day my hand shot up. "Mr. Schue, can I say something?" He stepped aside and I went to the front of the room. "I was going to tell you some long winded story that explained why I was with my cousin the night her house set on fire. But I didn't have time to think of one so I'm going to tell you guys something. And you need to keep it a secret. I was running…" I swallowed "…away from home. My dad is abusive and he has been since I was 8." Tears were sliding down my cheeks as I said those words. "The one person that kept me here was Damian… and his family. They gave me a home. And Damian… he gave me the faith that I could love. This song is something that I listened to after the abuse started. I think it's what gave me the courage to trust Damian." I cued the band to start playing.

_You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down._

_Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground._

_Some days you wanna scream but you can't make a sound._

_But you're not alone._

_Here comes another day, here comes another fight._

_You'd rather give it up then give it one more try._

_Cause no one understands the way you feel inside._

_But you're not alone._

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_All your battles are lost._

_You've been cheated (mistreated.)_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much STRONGER._

_It's only temporarily but it feel like you're stuck._

_Like no wishing well but it will change your luck._

_They say when one door closes another opens up._

_You walk right through yeah you know what to do._

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_All your battles are lost._

_You've been cheated (mistreated.)_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much STRONGER._

_You'll might have to bend but you're not gonna break._

_Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face._

_You know deep down inside, you've got what takes. _

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_All your battles are lost. _

_You've been cheated (mistreated.)_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much STRONGER. _

Tears streamed down my cheeks as memories flashed before my eyes. I felt arms wrap around me as I collapsed to the ground. "I got you. I'm not going to let go." I looked up and found myself looking into Damian's eyes. He leaned in slowly until our lips met.

* * *

><p><span>Songs used in this chapter:<span>

Stonger By Jennette McCurdy

A.N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the wait but i don't have my computer. Also chapters may take a while to come out anyway because of (i know everyone says this) School.i have a lot of homework. Also i babysit so that affects my writing scheduale too. Next chapter asap


	5. Chapter 5

The tears had long since stopped when Damian and I took our seats again. "All right guys. That was emotional but let's get to work." He wrote the word 'duets' on the white board. "What's a duet?" Lindsay and I both raised our hands. "Selene, what's a duet." Smiling, I politely answered his question. "A duet is a musical composition for two performers." Mr. Schue nodded "Now this week I want you and a partner to perform a duet. Your partners will be picked by the hat of fate." I volunteered to go first. Taking a deep breath I stuck my hand into the hat and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Lindsay," I looked at Mr. Schue and said "This isn't going to work. She and I are like fire and water. Can I pick someone else?" "I'm sorry Selene but the fates have spoken." I took my seat again with a sigh. The rest of the group picked out partners. Damian was with Cameron and Ellis was with Tina. There weren't enough glee members for everyone to only perform once so I volunteered to be partners with Artie as well. "You have a week to arrange and perform your duets. Have at it." I smiled as I moved next to artie. "Selene, me and you should work now so we can perform Monday." Lindsay said, pulling a chair next to mine. "I'm going to work with Artie right now. I'll work with you after school." She wouldn't take that for an answer and kept arguing with me until she threatened to tell the whole school about my father. "You wouldn't dare!" tears filled my eyes and I ran out of the room.

~Damian's p.o.v ~

"Lindsay, why would you say that to her! She's extremely sensitive about her past. You can't threaten her with that." I ran after Selene after I yelled at Lindsay. "Selene!" I yelled. The bell rang a few moments later so I gave up the search, knowing that I wouldn't find her in the crowd.

~Selene's p.o.v~

The bell rang signaling the end of class. No one from glee had looked for me. I was mad, no beyond mad. I was pissed. "Antebellum, you're late." I just stomped past Coach Beiste and into the locker room. "Hey Selene. I heard about your father. Too bad he didn't finish you off." The anger boiled up inside me. "Who told you?" Emily, a Latina cheerleader, pointed in the direction of the gym and said "Pearce." I bolted out of the locker room, ignoring Coach Beiste's calls for me to get changed. "How could you!"I threw her to the ground and began punching her. All the kids gathered round. Some cheering me on and some tried to pull me off. "Selene, Let her go!" Cameron yelled while pulling me off. My anger had evaporated and I burst out in tears. "Who started it?"Couch Beiste asked, pushing through the crowd to Lindsay and me. Lindsay weakly pointed tword me "She just came out here and started beating me up." My sobbing subsided and I said, well yelled "I had the right to! You told Emily about my father!" Cameron had loosened his grip on me and I stood tall. "Antebellum, go to Figgins' office. Pearce, go to the nurse and get cleaned up." I glared at Lindsay as she walked out. "'C'mon Selene." Beiste walked me out of the gym and to the main office. "We need to see Figgins." Coach Beiste told Donna, The office secretary. Donna eyed me before saying "Go on in." I took a seat and looked down at my lap. Beiste told Figgins everything that had happened. "Miss. Antebellum, Due to your actions I have no choice but to expel you. You need to leave the school grounds immediately." My mouth gaped open "She deserved what I did! She had no right to talk about me like that!" I skillfully avoided the truth… or so I thought. "Talk about you how?" I bit my lip before saying "She talked about my father…and how he abused me." I quickly got up and ran out of the room before either of them could say anything.

I dialed the familiar phone number and once she answered I said "Mckinleigh, come pick me up. I need to stay with you for a bit. I just need to get away from Lima." "I can't pick you up right now. I'm in glee club. Speaking of which I need to go because Ms. Corcoran makes us work harder if we keep her waiting."" Bye Miki. Just pick me up after Glee, k?" there wasn't a response so I figured she hung up already. Sighing I walked away from the school. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I took a deep breath and turned to face my father. "Why don't you come here? After all this is your home." I knew something was wrong. I wasn't anywhere near Daman's (or my) house. In fact the building that he was standing in front of was a rundown trailer. "I don't live with you anymore. So I'll just be on my way." Then I walked off.

~Later that night~

I plugged my webcam into my computer and called the Damian from Kentucky. "Selene, Hey!" I was greeted by Damian's twin brother, Matthew. "Hey Matt, Is Damo around?" "Nope. You just missed him." I sighed "Damn I was hoping to talk to him. I need to rant." "Rant to me." I laughed "Not to be mean but you don't listen when I rant to you. I'll just call later. Do you know when damo will be back?" "No. Sorry, wish I could help you out." "Ok. Well see ya Matt"

~Matthew's p.o.v~

"I am never doing that again Damian." Damian came out of the closet. "Well, I'm sorry for not wanting her to know that I'm going out there for break. You know I can't keep secrets." I nodded. Mom called Damian downstairs to leave. "See you in a week brother" "yeah, see ya twerp."

~Selene's p.o.v, the next morning~

My phone ringing was what woke me. "Hello?" I asked groggily "Hey Sel. It's Miki, I have someone who wants to see you so get your butt outside now." She hung up and I looked confusedly at my phone before climbing out of bed and pulling my shoes on. When I stepped outside I was attacked with a hug. "Selene, it's so nice to see you!" a familiar country accent said. "Damo! Hey." He set me back on my feet and I became aware that I was in my pajamas, which were some short shorts and a tank top.

~Later that day~

It was great to see Damo again. But of course the moment couldn't last. "I gotta go guys. I'm meeting Artie for lunch so we can discuss songs for glee." I left after that.

"So you want to rap and I want to sing?" He nodded and I said "How about a black eyed peas song?" "Perfect. But, which one?"I took a bite of salad while thinking. "How about xoxoxo?" he suggested. I nodded and said "That's my favorite song." We worked out a rehearsal schedule then I went back to Damian's house.

~Lindsay's p.o.v~

"What else was I going to do Mars? Selene needs to learn that I'm the leader and she needs to listen to me." I lay back on my bed and sighed. "I get that Linds but telling Ems about her past was really mean." Marissa sat down into my computer chair and we continued to argue until she had to leave.

~Selene's p.o.v~

Artie's mom dropped me off at Damian's house and Artie walked me to the door. "Lunch was awesome, thanks." I hugged him and before I knew it my lips were against his. When we pulled away I couldn't believe what I had done. "I'm sorry" Tears ran down my face as I ran inside and to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N: Don't hate me. I wanted to add a bit more drama that didn't add Selene's father. So this is what i came up with. Next chapter should Be soon.)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

~Damian's p.o.v~

Selene ran into the house with tears streaming down her face. "Selene, what's wrong?" I followed her until she slammed her door closed. "Selene, what' happened?" I knocked on her door. There wasn't a response and I got worried, realizing I couldn't hear her sobs anymore. "Selene?" I banged harder on the door until it opened. The room was empty. Where could she have gone?

~Selene's p.o.v~

I don't know what made me go to the school and watch the cheerios practice but that's where I found myself after sneaking out of the house. The cheerios were becoming exhausted, I could see that, but sue wouldn't let them leave until they got the routine completely right.

After a few more hours the cheerios got to go and I left. "Selene!" I turned slowly, not wanting to talk to Artie, who was the one calling for me, thinking he would want to talk about the kiss. "Yeah?" he rolled over before speaking "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" I went to answer but my phone ringing interrupted me. "One minute Artie." I pulled out my phone and look at the caller id. It was Damian. Ignoring the call I answered Artie with a "sure" and a hug. As I walked away I got a guilty feeling in my gut.

I quietly opened the door to the house and started to remove my boots. "Where have you been?" I fell to the floor, surprised by Damian's sudden appearance. "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming." He pulled me off the floor. I laughed and said "no, I didn't. And I was at the school. I thought Lindsay was going to be there, so I was going to see if she wanted to practice our duet. But she wasn't there so I came home." He nodded. "Why were you crying earlier?" I bit my lip "no reason. I need to go." Pushing past Damian I went up to my room. I fell on my bed with a sigh. "Selene, there's someone here to see you!" Looking out my window I caught a glimpse of Lindsay's hair. '_Great_' "One minute!" I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail before going downstairs. "Hi Lindsay, what do you want?" "To practice our duet, what else?" her smile looked forced but I invited her up to my room so we could work in privacy.

~Lindsay's p.o.v~

I was surprised at Selene's room. Instead of the country posters that I expected, there were posters of Ke$ha and Lady Gaga. Along one wall there was a case filled with ribbons and trophies for singing, acting, and even dancing. "Your room is awesome." Selene smiled "thanks. Let me guess you expected a hillbilly theme?" I sheepishly nodded then got on topic "So, what do you think we should sing for our duet?"

~Selene's p.o.v~

I thought about Lindsay's question for all but three seconds "How about a song from west side story. I was thinking America or A Boy Like That." Lindsay's smile reached her ears as she said "A Boy Like That, it's my favorite. Plus you would make the perfect Anita." Nodding I told her about the fact that Rachel could probably help us because they did west side story the year before for the musical. "Can she help today?" I shrugged "only one way to find out."

~Rachel's p.o.v~

Kurt and I were talking about my wardrobe when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Rach, I was wondering-" "No. Whatever you're asking. No" Selene sighed over the phone. "I need help with a duet for glee. It's west side story." "Fine. Come over though because I'm not going to be with you and your boyfriend. " "Damian is not my boyfriend. And thanks so much cuz."

~Selene's p.o.v, the next day~

I cleared my throat, trying to remove the tickle in it, but it only made me cough. "Selene, are you all right?" Damian knocked on my door before entering. I had ducked into the bathroom to find my day time cough medicine. "Why today?" Damian must have noticed the scratchiness of my voice because he said "I don't think you can sing today. Just tell Lindsay to put it off for a day or two." I shook my head before swallowing the medicine capsule.

"All right, who wants to preform first?" Lindsay raised her hand and we walked to the front of the room. I took a deep breath and began

_A boy like that_

_Who'd kill your brother_

_Forget that boy_

_And find another_

_One of your own kind_

_Stick to your own kind_

_A boy like that_

_Will give you sorrow_

_You'll meet another boy tomorrow_

_One of your own kind_

_Stick to your own kind_

_A boy who kills cannot love_

_A boy who kills has no heart_

_And he's the boy_

_Who gets your love_

_And gets your heart_

_Very smart, Maria, very smart_

_A boy like that_

_Wants one thing only_

_And when he's done_

_He'll leave you lonely_

_He'll murder your love_

_He murdered mine_

_Just wait and see_

_Just wait Maria_

_Just wait and see_

Oh no Anita, no

Anita no

It isn't true, not for me

It's true for you, not for me

I hear your words

And in my head

I know they're smart

But my heart, Anita

But my heart

Knows they're wrong

You should know better

You were in love

Or so you said

You should know better

I have a love and it's all that I have

Right or wrong, what else can I do?

I love him, I'm his

And everything he is

I am too

I have a love, and it's all that I need

Right or wrong, and he needs me too

I love him, we're one

There's nothing to be done

Not a thing I can do

But hold him, hold him forever

Be with him now, tomorrow

And all of my life

**When love comes so strong**

**There is no right or wrong**

**Your love is your life**

"That was excellent girls. Looks like everyone has their work cut out for them." I sat down next to Damian with a sigh.

"Selene, wait up!" Artie rolled after me "Your duet with Lindsay was amazing." "Thanks Artie. But that wasn't my best performance. My voice is meant for pop songs so I think ours is going to be better." He nodded. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to practice today. Unless you think your voice needs a break for a bit." "No, we can practice today. My place or yours?" "Let's go with yours. My aunt is visiting and my cousins would make it impossible for us to work."

The practice session ended up being a small make-out session. I didn't know what came over me. "Selene, mum want to kn-" I pulled away to find Damian in my doorway, watching Artie and me. Tears brimmed in his eyes "How could you? After everything I've done for you!" "Damian, I can explain!" Throwing myself off the bed I ran after Damian until his door slammed in my face. "Don't bother. Just leave."

~The next day, at school~

"Did you hear..." "Guess who got lucky…" these are just some of the various whispers that I heard while passing through the halls. "Selene, how could you do that to Damian? After everything he's done for you, you break his heart?" Ellis and Cameron trapped me at my locker. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I don't know what came over me. You have to believe me." "We don't have to do anything for you. You're no better than the cheerios." They left me there, wallowing in my guilt. I saw Artie and Tina coming down the hall and I waved, hoping the rumors hadn't turned them against me too. Nothing, not even a smile. I was officially alone.

* * *

><p><span>Songs used in this chapter:<span>

A Boy like that 

**(A.N. don't hate me. things are going to look up soon. Next chapter going to be the song parts are**

**selene=italacized,**

**lindsay=underlined **

**and both=bold.****)**


	7. Chapter 7

Glee Club became tense. I sat alone on one side of the room and everyone else sat on the other side, glaring at me. "Look guys. Yes I did make out with Artie, Yes I enjoyed it, but I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Why won't you just listen to me? Why can't you let me explain!" My voice crack as tears started running down my face. Instead of sitting there crying I stormed out of the classroom.

~ Ashley's p.o.v~

I walked through the hallway, having gotten stuck at my locker, when I heard a sob coming from the girls' bathroom. "Hello?" a sniffle was the response that I got. I pushed lightly on the stall door and discovered that the crying person was Selene. "Selene, what happened?" She shook her head "go away" I hugged her until she calmed down enough to talk. She told me about the Glee club and about how no one cares about her side of the story. Once she was done I squeezed her shoulders comfortingly and said "Let's go talk to the club. They might not listen to you but maybe they'll listen to me." She nodded and wiped her eyes.

I was wrong. They just ignored everything I was saying.

~ Selene's p.o.v, that night~

I was pulling my hair into a ponytail when I spotted the scars. The only scars that weren't caused by my father. They were in a crisscrossed pattern, each having been my outlet of pain. _'No Selene, your better than that. You stopped doing that a long time ago' _one part of me spoke to me but the other, much louder part, spoke differently. _'Come on, you've done it once before. Just go over your old marks. No one will ever know. You're all alone, remember?' _I grabbed my razor from the bathroom and slowly, but deliberately, dragged it across my scars. After making three identical marks I dropped the razor and watched the blood flow down my arm. "All better, no more pain" was the last thing I spoke before blacking out.

~Damian's p.o.v~

I knocked on Selene's door, wanting to apologize, and waited for a response. "Selene? Can I talk to you?" I hesitantly pushed her door open. "Selene!" She was bleeding from three cuts in her arm. I pulled off my shirt and held it to the cuts. "Mum, call the hospital! Selene's bleeding badly! I-I-I think she cut herself!" I was freaking out. How could she hurt herself? Soon I heard the sirens and I knew the ambulance was almost here. "You're going to be fine Selene. Just hold on for a little bit longer." I pushed her hair out of her face with a bloody hand as tears ran down my face. Then she was out of my arms and I was being held by my mom. "Shhhhh, Damian. She's in good hands. She'll be fine." I heard the ambulance pull away and I cried harder. "Do you want to follow her to the hospital?" I nodded and my mom helped me off the floor.

Once we pulled into a parking spot I ran inside, still not wearing a shirt, and to the receptionist. "Selene Antebellum's room." She observed me then said "I'm sorry only family is allowed in her room, doctor's orders." My eyes filled with tears again "I need to see her, please. Can't you make an exception?" she shook her head and I broke down crying again.

~Selene's p.o.v~

_I walked along a road, alone, when I saw them. My mom and Jessie. "Mommy, Jessie?" I ran into their open arms and felt at home. "I miss you guys." Tears of joy tumbled down my face. "We miss you too baby." Mom started to ask me about the whole I-kissed-Artie-but-I-like-Damian and things seem right. Like I was meant to be here. "You know you can't stay here Selene. You have a long life ahead of you. And you've got people waiting for you." I started to speak but my mom cut me off "Don't lie to me young lady. I can read you like a book and I know you were thinking about staying with us." I nodded sadly "But mommy, I feel right being here with you." My mom gave me a kiss. "Go on sweet pea. You'll see us soon." Her voice faded away and I ran after it. "Mommy! Jessie! Don't leave me!"_

I awoke in a bright room. "Selene?" suddenly there were arms around me. "Don't scare us like that again!" I relaxed into the hug from my uncle Leon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I hugged him back. When we separated I was surprised to see Damian and Artie, both with worried expressions on their faces. "Hi Damian, Artie. What are you guys doing here?" they looked at each other before either one spoke. "We were worried-" Artie interrupted "Yeah. And we wanted to apologize for the way we've treated you" "Thanks guys. Now get over here." They came over and I hugged them. The doctor interrupted our moment though. "Well Ms. Antebellum, your very luck young Mr. McGinty found you when he did. You might have bled out otherwise." I glanced at Damian "But you're recovering very quickly so you should be able to go home tomorrow." I nodded and the Doctor left. The next person to enter my room made me sink into the bed, trying to hide. _My father_. I was the only one to notice his presence until he spoke. "Selene, are you ok? I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." He stepped closer to the bed but Damian got in his way. "Get out of here. She doesn't want to see you." "I'm her father. Of course she'd want to see me. Right Selene?" He looked around Damian, at me. I didn't answer, frozen with fear. "Leave. Damian's right, she doesn't want to see you." Artie rolled next to Damian, blocking my father even further. "Why don't you two leave? After all you're not family and she's only supposed to have family visitors." They stayed their ground until my father did something I never thought he would do. He turned and left. I relaxed immediately. "Why don't we all leave and let Selene get some rest?" Rachel suggested. My uncles agreed and left the room. I watched Damian and Artie hesitate before moving next to my bed. "We're not going to risk it." And they both kissed my cheeks as I let my eyes close.

~Damian's p.o.v, glee club the next day~

Before Mr. Schue started the lesson I raised my hand. "Mr. Schue, if it's all right with you, Artie and I put together a number for Selene." Taking a deep I looked at Selene "Selene. Recent events have made me realize just how much you've gone through. I know there are probably times that you feel like you're not meant to live on this planet, like you were meant to die with your mom and sister. But Artie and I are telling you that you're meant for great things in this world." I looked at Artie, allowing him a chance to say anything and when he didn't' say anything I cued the band to play.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood! Miss "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!_** Look, I'm still around...**

**Pretty pretty please! Don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please**

**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me.**

_You're so mean_ (You're so mean) _When you talk_ (When you talk) _about yourself, you were wrong Change the voices_ (Change the voices) _in your head_ (In the head)_ Make them like you instead _**so complicated, look how happy you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game it's enough! I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.**

**Oh, pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please **

**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me**

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line, and we try try try, But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? 

**Why do I do that? **

**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please! Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel **

**Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please **

**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...! You are perfect, you're perfect! Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me.**

Selene had tears in her eyes when we finished. "You're perfect Selene." Then Artie and I pulled her into a hug"

~Selene's p.o.v, that night~

I knocked on Damian's bedroom door. "Come in." "Hey Damian. Thanks for the song in glee. I loved it…" I paused "…and I love you. I realized that you're the one I want to be with. Not Artie, you." He looked at me with shock. "Really?" I blushed and nodded. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart he hugged me. "I love you too Selene."

* * *

><p><span>songs used in this chapter:<span>

Perfect


	8. Chapter 8

**(A.N. I know I'm skipping a lot but I got the best idea and it won't work unless I skip forward in time.)**

~The next month~

I plopped onto the couch with a bowl of cereal. Endlessly staring at the T.V, I swirled my spoon causing the pieces to sink. After a minute I found something to watch, a new show called "High School Days". It wasn't long before I was lost in the show unaware that Damian had come down stairs and was watching me with a smile. My trance was broken when I bit my tongue. He couldn't help but give a little laugh; I turned around to see him standing there. "Stop laughing at me, and how long have you been standing there?" I squeaked still getting over the pain on my tongue. Damian's smile slowly faded away. "Awhile, well anyways, good morning. How are you today?" his words were calm, still dazed with sleep. I stared at him as the T.V rang in my ear drawing me back to the screen. Ignoring him I ate another spoonful of my cereal which had turned a bit too soft. Damian's hands covered my eyes. "Hello? Is anyone there? Selene where are you?" Damn the idiot box, trying to steal me away like that! I moved my hand around blindly feeling for the remote. Finally I felt it but before I could take it, it had disappeared. ""Hey where'd it go?" I asked as Damian's hand pulled away from my face enabling me to see again. He was now standing in front of me, blocking the T.V. "Uh Damian… your kinda blocking my view here." Damian smiled turned into another laugh as he turned off the T.V. "I think you had enough T.V for today Selene." My jaw dropped as he said that through a laugh, I put my empty bowl down and stood up. Grabbing the remote I squeaked "No!" and sat back down. This was only the first of our little wars that day.

That night though we found ourselves in my room, me tuning my guitar and Damian looking at the collection of pictures of Jessie and I. "Damian?" He looked up. "I wanna sing you something. It's a Taylor Swift song that I think explains my feelings." I looked at my hands as I started to strum.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

I looked up at him.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

I played the last note and smiled at him. "What'd you think?" his answer was a kiss. "I loved it. I love you." Hugging him I knew he meant his words. "I love you too." This led to another kiss. One that got a bit more passionate. His hand trailed up my shirt slowly and my fingers were in his hair. Then memories flashed in my head. _ My father, on top of me. Touching me in places he shouldn't. _ I pulled away. "I can't do this." Damian understood. "It's all right. Why don't we look at your pictures?" I nodded and lay next to him. He turned the page to reveal a full page Christmas photo. There was something strange about the picture though. There was a crease like someone folded it. I carefully picked up the photo and unfolded it. "Oh my god!" I threw the photo down and flipped through the book. All the photos' from the time I was three, when the photo I had unfolded was taken, were folded. In the Christmas photo was a boy. I stared amazed at the photo, quickly taking out another. There, right next to me was the boy, again! Remembering the labels on the back, I flipped it over. The name "Thomas Antebellum" stood out in bold writing. I turned to Damian, his face showed that he was also clueless and lost. "Is that your brother?" He questioned me, I let him wait for a few minutes before I said anything. "I'm… I'm not sure. As far as I know I don't have a brother…" I said stumbling in my memories, trying to remember those days. Nothing came to mind. Then... _ Jessie and I are three, and Thomas is four. We're all playing tag in the front yard when Thomas is pulled away by daddy. "Tommy!" I yelled beginning to run after them until someone grabbed me. "Let me go! Tommy!" I fought out of the grip and ran after daddy. "Daddy, no!Not my Tommy!" Pushing me away daddy led Thomas to a lady. That was the last time I saw my older brother. _

I blinked and tears rolled down my face. "Selene?" Damian hugged me until I calmed down. "This is my brother. He was given to a lady when I was three. This was the last Christmas that I spent with him." Damian hugged me closer. "I'm sorry, Selene."

After Damian left to go to bed I lay down and thought of my brother. Wondering where in the world he had gotten to.

~Thomas' p.o.v~

Trudging through the halls of Dalton Academy I sighed. Christmas was coming up am my parents were going on a cruise. "Thomas!" I jumped and turned to find Blaine Anderson, the lead warbler, running after me. At my height of 6'2" I towered over him. "Hey Blaine! What's up?" "I wanted to tell you that you're invited to my family's Christmas party." I smiled, Anderson parties were legendary. "Cool. Are you going to mack it up with your boyfriend like last year?" Blaine jokingly glared at me "Watch it Tom, or I might un-invite you" I grabbed him and noogied him "I'd like to see you do that" releasing him I turned on my heel and ran to class, Blaine trying to catch me the entire time.

The next day brought Sectionals. We were against two other teams. One team called New Directions and the other was from our sister school. Their name was the Robins. Blaine was talking to the New Directions Director, A man named Mr. Schuester.

~ Selene's p.o.v~

My heart was racing. I had a solo and my mind was so jumbled I forgot the name of the song. "Selene, you'll do fine. Just relax" Damian pecked my lips and I sighed. Those lips could relax me so easily. "All right. I'm relaxed." Samuel, one of the new additions to glee, called Damian over. I took this chance to go discuss someone else doing my solo with Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue. I don't think I can do the solo. My mind is so jumbled." Mr. Schue faced me, ending his conversation with a curly haired boy. "Selene, you'll do fine. You know you can do this. And the club will be there to back you up. Don't worry." I licked my lips before saying. "Ok. I'll try. In fact I should probably go tune my guitar."

~Thomas' p.o.v~

Selene. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. She had walked away and now held a guitar. That's when it hit me. _It was Christmas time and we were shopping. I was four. My three year old twin sisters, Selene and Jessie, were in matching dresses. "Mommy, I want that one!" Selene was pointing to a pink guitar that had flowers all over it. "Maybe Santa will get it for you baby" Selene was ecstatic after that. She kept going on that she had been very good and knew that Santa would definitely get her the pretty guitar. Christmas morning came and Selene screamed when she opened the guitar from the store. "I knew Santa would get me it!" Dad opened the box for her and she immediately lost interest in her other presents. _I blinked and started over to Selene "Selene?" she looked up and I gasped. She was my sister. I remembered her eyes. The blue specks that were hidden in the brown. "I'm your brother, Thomas."

~Selene's p.o.v~

I nearly dropped my guitar. "Thomas? Is it really you?" he smiled and nodded. I pulled him into a hug "Where have you been all these years?" "Living with some family. Where's Jessie?" I was about to answer when Mr. Schue called me to join the group for warm ups. "Bye Thomas. We need to get together and catch up." He nodded.

Watching Thomas preform with the warblers was amazing. But after the warblers were us and I was the first person the audience saw. "Is it possible for a person to die of stage fright?" Damian massaged my shoulders. "You'll do fine. Just act like it's another practice session." I nodded and took a deep breath. The group was introduced and I began playing while walking out on stage.

All three choirs were grouped on the stage, waiting to find out the winner of sectionals. "In third place… THE ROBINS" The announcer said, handing the all-girls group their trophy. "And the winner of the Western Ohio Show choir Sectionals… it's a tie. Both groups are going to Regionals." We all began cheering and hugging our fellow teammates. I caught Thomas' eye and mouth "congrats." He smiled and mouthed back a "you too."

* * *

><p><span>Songs used this chapter:<span>

Ours by Taylor swift

**(A.N. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the christmas chapter.**)


	9. Chapter 9

~Damian's p.o.v~

I couldn't decide what to give Selene for Christmas. Jewelry was too common. Clothes would seem like I didn't care. And anything else was out of my price range. I walked on, looking in windows of stores and occasionally entering them. "What to get her?" My mind buzzed through our most recent conversations. I was about to give up on shopping when I passed the music store. Selene had been going on about needing a new guitar. That was what I was getting her for Christmas. A guitar.

~Selene's p.o.v~

I knew what I wanted to give Damian for Christmas. That's how I found myself at the Victoria's secret in Columbus, looking at lingerie. "Can I help you?" One of the cashier's came over to me. "No thank you. I think I'm fine." "All right, just let me know if you need anything." I smiled and held a red see through lingerie dress to me. Deciding that it was ok I purchased it, along with a matching bra and panties set.

When I got home I hit my purchases in the back of my closet, not wanting to risk Damian finding them.

~Thomas' p.o.v~

The one thing I knew about Selene is that she enjoys the hunger games. I figured that out at sectionals when she performed an acoustic cover to 'rue's lullaby'. So far I had bought her all three books and a poster. The only thing I had left to buy her was the mocking-jay pin that she wanted.

"So, are you bringing your sister to my Christmas party? Cause you can." I shrugged to answer Blaine's question before grabbing my cell and calling Selene. "Hello?" "Hey Sel. I was wondering if you' would like to come to my friend's Christmas party? Everyone wants to meet you and they keep bugging me about bringing you." "I'll have to see if Damian has any plans for us." "You kidding, bring him along." "O.k. we'll be there. Just give me the address." "K. Bye sis." We hung up and Blaine gave me a look. "My sister's going to bring her boyfriend. Is that ok?" "Yeah. The more the merrier."

~Christmas day, The Anderson household, Selene's p.o.v~

"Selene, you made it!" Thomas pulled me into a hug before introducing me to some of the warblers, who I recognized from sectionals. "Selene, come play us something." I was surprised at their forcefulness but obliged. I picked up the acoustic guitar that sat on the makeshift stage before speaking into the microphone. "Hi everyone. So this is a song from one of my favorite movies." I tucked my hair behind my ear then started to strum.

I remember tears streaming down your face

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The last note lingered in the air. Some of the warbler's climbed onto the stage and Blaine, who Thomas had introduced me to, spoke into the microphone. "That was great. Now what do you say we have her sing a duet with me?" The crowd cheered and I laughed. "What do you say Selene?" "I say… What are we waiting for?"

After a few more numbers everyone opened presents. I screamed when I opened Thomas' gifts. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I hugged him. "You're welcome." This was just the beginning of the best Christmas ever.

Songs used this chapter:

Safe and sound by Taylor Swift

**(A.N: I know it's short. Hope everyone has a merry Christmas.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N:i'm so sorry for the long wait.**

I wandered through the crowd in Blaine's house and spotted Damian. "Damo, can we go? I'm getting kinda bored… plus I want to give you your present." He nodded and grabbed my hand. "Bye everyone!" the door slammed closed behind me.

When Damian and I got home, I noticed that the house was eerily quiet. "My mum left us a note." Damian handed me the paper that read: _Damian, I took your sisters and brother to the airport. Be back late tonight. Love mom._ I smiled and pulled Damian upstairs. "Why are we coming up here? What about my present?" I smiled "your gift is in here. I'll be back in a bit." He nodded and I went into my closet and changed into the lingerie. "You ready?" he answered with a "yes." Slowly, I opened the door and stepped out. "Selene?" his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Come and get It." he launched off the bed and pulled me into a passionate kiss. For a while our tongues fought for dominance then we tumbled onto the bed. Making love to Damian was better than I thought it would be. It was like the sun and the moon colliding together in a huge passionate explosion.

~two weeks later~

I took a small bite out of the cracker that was going to serve as my lunch. "Selene, eat more. Those crackers aren't going to hold you over for long" I shook my head "My stomach is too upset for anything else ,Cam, otherwise I would eat more." Damian set his tray down "I agree with Cameron, Selene. You've barely eaten anything all week. That's probably why your stomach is upset." I swallowed the bit of cracker in my mouth. "I'm not chancing it." after a bit I hopped up from the able and bolted for the bathroom. Kneeling before the porcelain throne, my stomach emptied it's contents.

~Tina's p.o.v.~

I pushed open the bathroom door and heard the sound of Selene retching. Leaning against the counter, I waited for Selene to emerge from the stall. When she finally did I asked "Selene, what's wrong? And don't say nothing. Because nothing wouldn't cause a person to vomit crackers."

~Selene's p.o.v~

I rinsed my mouth then said "I'm not sure. But I have an idea…" Tina gave me a look that clearly said continue. "Well, Christmas day Damian and I slept together. And last week I was supposed to get my period but I didn't…." I trailed off and let her figure out the rest. "Wait! So your saying that you might be-" I clapped my hand over her mouth "Do you want everyone to hear you?" she finished her sentence in a whisper "pregnant?" "Yeah. Except I'm on the pill and Damian used a condom so I'm not sure." She nodded "Well, you need to find out… And soon." "I know." "so today after school we, meaning you and I, are going to the local pharmacy and buying a pregnancy test. You will use that test and call me as soon as you find out the results then, if it's positive, we are going to take you to the doctor and getting it confirmed." I nodded then pulled Tina into a hug. "Thank you."

~Later that night~

I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed Tina's number. "What did it say Selene?" After taking a deep breath I responded with "it's positive." she was quiet for a bit." All right Selene, after you hang up with me call this number. It's the number of a good doctor." I jotted down the number "I got it. Thanks Tina" the smile in her voice was obvious "No problem. Anything for a fellow teammate."

After getting off the phone with Doctor Wu, the doctor that Tina had recommended, I threw away the pregnancy test and climbed into bed, ignoring the sound of my stomach growling.

~Damian's p.o.v.~

I knocked lightly on Selene's door, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. When I didn't get a response ,I cracked the door open, flinching slightly when it squeaked. Bundled under her covers, Selene snored slightly. Carefully I ran the back of my hand from her ear down to her chin then back up. With a smile I lightly kissed her forehead "sleep well, girl on fire." then went back to my room, falling asleep quickly.

~Selene's p.o.v., the doctor's office, after the appointment~

I met Tina in the lobby after my appointment "well?" I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." she hugged me. "Tina, how am I going to tell Damian? Hell, forget Damian, How am I going o tell my uncles?" She laughed slightly. "well I can tell Rachel and she could tell her dads. But you're on your own with telling Damian." Tina led me out of the office as my mind wrapped around the fact that I was pregnant.

~3 weeks later~

It had been exactly three weeks since I found out I was pregnant and I still hadn't told Damian. "Selene, you need to tell him. Your not going to be able to hide it soon. I mean, your already getting bigger." Rachel had a point. My stomach was already starting to show, making most of my pants much too tight. "I get what your saying Rachel but what am I going to do?" She was in thought for a minute "I'm not sure. But I have someone who might." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey. Um…I was wondering if you could help out my cousin a bit." I heard a muffled "what's wrong with your cousin?" "well she's pregnant and she's not sure what to do…"Rachel was silent for a few moments then held the phone out to me. "she want's to speak to you." I took the phone. "Hello?" "Hi. So your Rachel's cousin." "yeah. My name is Selene. And not to be rude but… how are you going to help me exactly?" "Well, In my sophomore year of high school I got pregnant and if I understand Rachel's words correctly your going through the same thing." Glancing at my cousin, I answered "yeah, I am in that situation. But what am I going to do? I mean, I want to keep it a secret from my boyfriend because I don't want to ruin his life with a baby but…" I took a deep breath "I live with him and it's already hard to hide my small, but noticeable, baby bump. Do you have any advice?" "well, first off, is the baby your boyfriend's? or is it someone else's?" "the baby is his. Defiantly his." "well I would tell him. Hiding it is the worst thing you can do." I mhmmed and she continued " Also, find some relatives that will help pay for doctor's bills, vitamins, etc." "all right. Thanks." "and one more thing. Do you go to McKinley?" "yeah…" "Avoid….well all the jocks, cheerios, and sue at all costs. It will help you a lot." "thank you so much." I handed Rachel back her phone then shrugged on my jacket. "where are you going?" "I need to tell Damian." I grabbed my car keys, gave Rachel a hug, and left.

~the next day~

Telling Damian had gone better than i expected. Now the only thing left to do was tell his mom,who i was a bit more worried about. "Selene,it'll be fine,don't worry." Damian opened the front door and was immidietly pulled into a hug by a dirty blonde girl,who was about y height. " Damian,it's so nice to see you." Damian smiled at the girl "When did you get here lily?" "A few hours ago." I cleared my throat,not liking the way Damian was looking at Lily. "Oh,right. lily this is Selene. Selene, this is Lily." "pleasure" Lily shook my hand then turned to Damian. "So, Damian... Can i have tour of the town?" He nodded and pulled her out of the house,leaving me standing there. The only thought that came to me was _Lily must die._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: i know i said it at the beginning of the chapter but i'm sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't do it intentionally though so don't think about that. I've just been busy with school. Also i still have to get a new laptop. plus i just moved so ive been uber stressed. I hope you understand and please review.<strong>


End file.
